


After The Fire

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Without Shame [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Bathtubs, Christmas Party, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Jealous Kylo Ren, Lingerie, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rimming, Romance, Sappy, Scent Kink, Slow Dancing, Sweat, Talk of spanking, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, maschalagnia, talk of Hux in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Hux and Kylo attend a company holiday party for business and pleasure.  Mostly pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel piece to [Kindling A Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7808545/chapters/17818591)

The sun had nearly disappeared below the trees when Kylo returned from his run.  He grabbed a bottle of gatorade from the fridge and finished it in a few gulps, wondering if Hux was out.  It took him a moment for a post-it note slapped on the fridge to make sense to him but when it did he nearly choked on the dregs of his drink.

_ -Be ready to go by 4:30- _

A glance up at the clock in the kitchen told him it was almost five o’clock and that he only had a few minutes to shave and shower and dress for the Christmas party he’d committed to months ago.  Usually they didn’t bother with such things but Hux was gunning for a promotion and this year several high profile clients had been invited to the gala.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Kylo turned with a sheepish grin and chucked the empty bottle in the recycling bin before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  Hux leaned against the doorframe looking handsome as hell in slim black slacks and a black shirt paired with a bold red tie.  “How much time do I actually have?”

“Ten minutes,” Hux said, glaring at his watch and then back up at his husband.  But there was something resigned in it.

“I can be dressed in ten minutes.  I shaved this morning.  Should be fine.”

Hux raised a brow.  “Shower?”

“Mmm, no time,” Kylo muttered, kissing Hux on the cheek as he brushed past him and hurried up to their bedroom.

As he buttoned his shirt he stared at the framed image on their bedside table.  The photo-- a memory from their honeymoon in Spain-- was his favorite picture.  They’d gone bird-watching in Gallocanta and Kylo had enthusiastically persuaded one of the locals to take a photo of the two of them together.  Hux had no doubt been giving an unconvincing smile for the camera.  What was Kylo to do but slip his arms around him from behind and nuzzle his cheek, making him laugh aloud.  The photograph captured that moment, the unguarded delight on his husband’s face as he was pulled into an impromptu cuddle.  He kept a copy in his wallet.

He stared at it a moment longer and turned with a wistful smile.  Hurried footsteps echoed from the hall as Hux entered, struggling with his jacket.  Kylo helped him into it.

“You look terrific,” he said, brushing a few loose strands of hair back where they belonged.  Kylo thought he looked pretty good too in a black sateen jacket and a banded collar dress shirt in muted silver.  Hux hadn’t even mentioned the fact that his trousers were form-fitting and low cut.  There was a line at every formal event and Kylo had decided long ago that skirting it was his job.    

 

Hux couldn't even be upset with Kylo, neither of them liked formal events, especially work related ones. The only reason for their haste was that this was an important function, one that could advance Hux's career immeasurably if he managed to secure a contract or two with the more distinguished guests in attendance. Hux was good at his job and he knew it, his name was gaining momentum in certain circles and he had every intention of expanding on that.

At a quarter past five they were on their way out the door and a half hour later Hux handing his car keys to the valet as he stepped out in front of the hotel. It was done up with a tasteful light display, ropes of shining red and gold spiralling around columns and lending the place a festive air without being garish. They ascended the stairs and went in, following the signs indicating that their party was in the grand ballroom.

In front of the double doors, they paused, Hux turning to look at Kylo. "Thanks for coming to this with me. I really appreciate the moral support. You're the best." With a fond smile, Hux leaned in and kissed Kylo on the cheek before opening the doors and stepping inside.

Over to one side stood tables laden with food and a placard on a stand listing everything to choose from. Further beyond the tables the place boasted a full open bar which Hux intended to make dedicated use of as soon as possible. There weren't many guests in attendance yet and given the nature of these functions, most would be arriving later which suited Hux just fine. He preferred to get to parties early to get first pick at the food and to find a nice spot to scope out the place once it started filling up.

"Come, then. I do believe the bartender is looking a bit bored." Hux looped his arm around Kylo's and gave him a smirk, both of them heading over to pour some nerve tonic into their bloodstreams.

  
  


As uncomfortable as these stuffy work parties were for Kylo he loved the way Hux lit up in his presence.  There was something comfortably domestic about walking arm and arm with his husband, giving and receiving small gestures of affection to bolster one another in the face of the typical polite nonsense they would be subject to for the next few hours.

He ordered drinks for both of them, letting a hand rest casually on the small of Hux’s back as the bartender prepared them.  

“It’s on me,  _ Honey, _ ” he teased as he managed to extract his wallet first to drop a tip in the jar in front of him.  Hux gave him a look that he only grinned at.

“Is that hot intern going to be here or am I going to be stuck staring at your boss’s wife and her unrealistic cleavage all through dinner?”  

He nudged Hux in the side.  

  
  


"Tch, Kylo. No need to be crass." Hux took his drink with a nod of thanks and had a sip. It was a divine martini, just the right amount of dry. "After all he paid good money for those tits, she might as well flaunt them. And of course the hot intern is going to be here. His name is Matt and it's rather ironic you consider him attractive because the two of you have strikingly similar features." Once Kylo had his drink, they made their way up the staircase to the second floor and found it empty. It seemed a good place to sip their first drink in relative quiet while overlooking the ballroom floor.

Along either side of the second level were rows of double doors which presumably led out to balconies, all of which were closed given the weather conditions. Snow was forecast for the evening and Hux could tell there was a definite chill in the air outside. Leaning his elbows on the balustrade, Hux took another swallow of his drink and nudged Kylo with his hip. "We should come back up here when it gets too crowded and noisy down there. Besides, most of the business deals happen in the restrooms, truth be told."

  
  


“He looks nothing like me,” Kylo retorted, still focused on the offhand comment about Matt.  He stole the skewered olives from Hux’s glass and popped them in his mouth before tossing the plastic pick in a nearby can. “Didn’t give me enough olives,” he added before Hux could complain, and looked down in consternation at the two remaining in his own drink.  

“I’ll never understand the way you do business but yeah that sounds nice.”  He offered Hux a little smile.  “Is there going to be dancing at this thing?  We, uh, haven’t done that since my cousin’s wedding.  Kind of liked it.”  

Actually he’d loved it even though he was a bit clumsy on his feet.  It was dark and no one paid any attention to them in blissful contrast to their own wedding when he’d been the awkward center of attention.  He kicked back the rest of drink and finished off the olives.

  
  


"Unfortunately there's always dancing at these sorts of things, however loosely the term 'dancing' can be applied to the graceless flailings this ballroom has undoubtedly born witness to over the years. And don't worry, I have no desire to embarrass us at a work function. Family events are the hard limit to any sort of nuisance I might cause attempting a waltz." The drink was drained in one last swallow, Hux nodding in the direction of the feast downstairs.

"I didn't eat lunch just so I could have more room for all the good food. Let's stuff our faces until they have to roll us out of here." Kylo gulped down the rest of his drink and they took their empties back to the bar before sitting down. The buffet consisted of five tables all together, two hot, two cold, and one of desserts. Much to Hux's amusement, Kylo headed right for the dessert table and grabbed a plate, piling it with three atrociously sweet looking confections and then milling over the array of six different ice creams before plopping two scoops of what appeared to be chocolate caramel swirl and blueberry cheesecake right in the middle.

Meanwhile, Hux decided on the roast duck and a tender sliver of veal, braised fall veggies, and quite possibly the richest carbonara he'd ever seen. He could almost hear his arteries screaming in terror. A glance over caught Kylo holding two glasses of wine and nodding towards a table.

  
  


Kylo settled himself in the chair and looked over Hux’s choices.  “Oh, you’re definitely going running with me tomorrow,” he said before swallowing a spoonful of ice cream and cake.  More guests had arrived in the time they’d taken to fill their plates.  He recognized a few of Hux’s colleagues but couldn’t recall any names.  The cute intern stood at the bar with a drink in hand, scowling at nothing that Kylo could see.  

“So how long do you think we’ll have to play nice down here for before I sneak you back upstairs?”  He’d already tucked into a large cream puff and was making short work of the chocolate sauce drizzled over and around it.  These functions were good for almost nothing but an amazing spread.  Kylo rarely kept sweets in the house to keep himself from going through Hostess cupcakes by the box but at a buffet all bets were off.  He sipped at his riesling, wincing a little at how bitter it tasted after the chocolate.

 

Hux couldn't help the smirk at Kylo's expense and remarked, "Next time you want a wine with dessert, go for a muscat or a tokay. A sauternes or pinot noir if you want to pair it with chocolate." Kylo just blinked at him, pouted, and drained the riesling in one swallow while maintaining eye contant.

"That's what I adore about you, Ky. You're a petulant, stubborn jackass." Under the table, Hux reached for Kylo's thigh and gave it a squeeze. "As for business, I want to monopolise Krennic as soon as he walks in-- ply him with drinks, get him to open up about some big fancy project he's trying to have built. Great visionary with impeccable taste, I hear. I want him in my pocket and if I score his project, my name is going to be added to the business cards." Kylo nodded around a mouthful of blueberry ice cream. It was almost obscene. "Maybe you can chat up Matt while I work the room, yeah?"

  
  


“Are you serious?”  He swallowed loudly and risked a glance back at the intern.  “You aren’t worried he’s going to follow me home like a lost puppy?  He’s  _ really _ attractive.”  Kylo laughed when Hux kicked him under the table.

“No, I get it, leave you alone while you work.  Don’t be too charming, ok?”

He finished up his plate, debated seconds, and decided not to push his luck.  “Is that your man?”

A well-dressed, silver-haired stranger had strolled into into the ballroom with his hands slung loosely in his pockets, casting a critical eye on the reception.

  
  


Hux followed Kylo's line of sight and his breath caught, his posture going straight in his seat. "Shit, that's him alright." Grabbing a napkin, Hux dabbed at his mouth and finished his wine to steel himself. Standing up and adjusting his jacket, Hux leaned down with a playful grin and whispered in Kylo's ear.

"If Matt follows you home, I want to watch, okay?" Kylo's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "You're cute when you're flustered, you know that? And it's in my best interest to charm the bejeezus out of this guy. He haemmorhages money at the sight of blueprints. Wish me luck, Babe."

With Kylo's 'best of luck' ringing in his head, Hux took a purposeful stride towards the man who already had a few heads turning in his direction. His pristine white silk velvet jacket and matching waistcoat gleamed in the golden light and contrasted strikingly with black dress trousers and shining black shoes.

"Mr. Krennic? Armitage Hux of First Order Architects. Welcome to our holiday party." Hux extended his hand and Krennic took it with a warm smile. It was his brilliant storm blue eyes that had all of Hux's attention, and then he spoke, his voice like an aged brandy, mellow and smooth with a hint of sharpness that meant business. If Hux hadn't been hopelessly in love with Kylo it would be more than just charm he'd be pouring on tonight. Steering Krennic over to the bar, Hux saw that Kylo was coaxing Matt out of his shell.

  
  


Kylo watched in astonishment as Hux headed over to the esteemed Mister Krennic, unable to do much more than mumble a platitude in reply.  Unbelievable.  Then he huffed out a self-conscious chuckle.  Well, alright, there was still the unreasonably attractive intern.  He stood and sauntered over to the bar where Matt took furtive sips from what looked like a Tom Collins.  The guy was cute in a completely effortless way; big statement glasses, a mop of curly blond hair, and a terrific nose.  

“Hey aren’t you the guy with the intense volleyball serve from the company picnic?”  If he remembered correctly Matt had been playing on a very competitive level-- not much fun for the easygoing participants but lots of fun for Kylo and Hux to watch and snicker at from the sidelines.

He soon found himself embroiled in a conversion he wasn’t sure he wanted to be having about the proper way to serve and nearly threw himself at Hux when he appeared with Krennic at his side.

“Hey,” he said, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder before holding the other out to shake Krennic’s, “I’m Kylo.  Nice to meet you.”

As subtle a once over as he could manage confirmed his suspicion-- the man was  _ exactly _ Hux’s type, or rather, the type he would have fallen hard for if Kylo hadn’t come along to rescue him from vacations in Wine Country.  The hand on Hux’s shoulder tightened a little.  

“Your Lemon Drop, Sir,” the bartender said, handing Kylo a glass with a lemon peel hanging off it.  Without daring to check Hux’s expression he took a polite sip and smiled.

“They, uh, really know how to make an awesome girlie drink here.”

  
  


Hux tried not to roll his eyes at a drink being referred to as 'girlie', and instead kept his expression neutral even as he felt the not terribly subtle tightening of Kylo's hand on his shoulder. So his little husband was possessive. It was terribly cute and Hux couldn't help the grin as he introduced them.

"Mr. Krennic, this is Matt, one of our interns at the firm and this is my husband, Kylo. Gentlemen, this is Mr Orson Krennic. You probably know his name from one of the local concert house he designed and the museum that was just completed last year." Matt nodded enthusiastically, his blond curls bobbing. Kylo scooted closer to Hux, almost as if to make a point.  They chatted for a little while and when Krennic mentioned wanting to have a private conversation somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed, Hux could almost see his name in gloss black 16 point Garamond font on a matte red business card.

Giving Kylo's hand a gentle squeeze, Hux let Krennic know that the second floor was perfect for negotiations and that perhaps ordering drinks and taking them up would be a fantastic idea. At the bar, Hux could feel Kylo's eyes on him the whole time and tried not to purr when Krennic ordered a double neat of the 21 year old scotch. Hux knew if he had one of those things would get out of hand rather quickly so he opted for another martini before they headed upstairs.

  
  


Kylo’s gaze followed them up the stairs, chatting as though they were old friends already.  Matt gave him a strange look when he turned back, perhaps because he was unable to school his expression into something less dejected.

“That guy is really something,” the blond said, plucking the cherry from his drink and popping it into his mouth.  “Good taste in booze, clothes…  Richer than Midas.  He really seems to like your husband.”

“Thanks,  _ Matt. _ ” Kylo muttered, leaving the rest of his drink behind at the bar while he wandered out onto the floor.  A quartet was setting up for live music, which would hopefully subdue the chattering of the crowd.  He considered heading over to the buffet table for a proper dinner but found himself strangely devoid of appetite.  As he milled about he offered tight smiles to those he recognized and found himself drawn into a conversation with the boss himself who generously introduced him to a few of Hux’s other colleagues.  The small gesture was much appreciated, especially as he could no longer see Hux and Krennic from the view of the second floor he had.

  
  


The meeting took longer than Hux had anticipated but when they both stood up to shake on it, Hux noticed Krennic's hand lingered a little longer than propriety allowed, and his voice had taken on a husky drawl after finishing his drink. It was the blush that gave Hux away, it always did, and when he descended the staircase, Hux not only had Krennic's business number and private extension, but also his personal number, 'just in case they needed to discuss things after business hours, naturally'. Hux felt weightless and excited, eager to tell Kylo about landing Krennic's project and then to seek out his boss to let him know as well. Fortunately he could accomplish both tasks at the same time when he saw Kylo sitting at the boss' table.

"Krennic is ours. I just sealed the deal and he'll be sending us his visual manifesto on monday." Congratulations went around the table, Mr. Thrawn standing up to grab Hux around the shoulder for a job well done. Looking around, the others at the table included a junior architect, their CAD drafter, the firm's accountant, and their 3-D structural design modeller, to whom Kylo seemed very interested in talking. Hux knew he had a real name, but he went by Techie and he was a sweet kid, if a bit shy. Always eager to help and a champion at architecture software, he had designed his own program when the current ones weren't good enough to suit his needs.

Taking the seat on the other side of Kylo, Hux leaned over and greeted Techie who gave him a shy wave. Nudging Kylo's arm with his own, Hux beamed with his victory. "Sorry we took so long. I see you've met our resident genius, Techie."

  
  


“Yeah, you were gone awhile.  Great job with Krennic,” Kylo said, offering him a wan smile and then turning his attention back to Techie while Hux took the seat next to him.  He’d been absorbed in what the kid was saying-- a really nice guy, maybe a bit eager to please but with a charm of his own-- but now he restlessly searched for a place to put his hands.  He wanted to reach out to Hux but didn’t want to embarrass him in front of his boss.  He settled for placing his hand on his leg under the table and flinched when Techie jumped in his seat, wide-eyed.  A look from the young man to Hux told him everything he needed to know; he’d grabbed the wrong narrow thigh.  Shit.

“S-sorry, oh, God, I’m sorry, that’s not, I mean…”  He stood awkwardly and apologized again to Techie, who grew redder by the minute.  “My mistake,” he said, raising his hands and turning to Hux who looked utterly confused.

“I, um, I think I need some fresh air, I’m just going to go upstairs, ok?”  He waved at Hux’s colleagues as he made a hasty retreat, mentally kicking himself.  

The upstairs provided relief from the crowd and he pushed opened the closed doors to one of the smaller balconies outside, wrapping his arms around himself and cursing his own clumsy nature.

  
  


Hux watched in bewilderment as Kylo made a quick apology and excused himself and then looked at Techie who was blushing up to his ears and trying to hide behind his hair. Those big blue eyes of his were darting back and forth between Kylo's retreating figure and Hux, almost as if he expected some sort of punishment. Giving him a gentle smile, Hux also excused himself and set after Kylo, stopping by the bar to grab them both another couple of drinks. If nothing else, keeping that steady level of relaxed but lucid inebriation was doing a lot for Hux's performance anxiety and distaste for formal events.

It was easy to find Kylo, the curtains of the open doors fluttering in the chill breeze. Walking over to stand at the threshold, Hux held out a lurid pink cocktail with four cherries on a skewer. "Hey. Wanna tell me what that was all about? You seemed rattled and Techie looked like a kicked puppy."

  
  


Hux always knew what would cheer him up and that heartened him a little as he took the drink.

“I, um, I accidentally grabbed his leg under the table.  Thought it was you.  You two have the exact same build, you know that?”  Shaking fingers raked his hair back before returning to clutch the glass.  

“Look, I know you have to shmooze for business but that Krennic guy really had an eye for you.  I don’t like it when other men look at you that way, ok?  All I wanted was to have a drink and dance with you because I happen to enjoy it, even if I’m bad at it and now I’ve made a fool of myself in front of your boss.”  He took another sip of his drink.  “Sorry I’m not the guy who knows the difference between good scotch and piss and doesn’t make people sick with envy.”  

He polished off the rest and left the glass on the bench beside him.

  
  


"Hey, slow down there, Ky. Shhh- " Hux placed his own drink next to Kylo's empty and reached down to cup his face, pressing a little kiss to his pouting mouth. When Kylo didn't meet his eyes, Hux knelt down and tipped Kylo's face up, giving him an affectionate smile.

"For starters, you're not the only one who's remarked on the similarities between Techie and I, so don't be too hard on yourself. As for Krennic, he's probably just eager to get this new project off the ground. I'm pretty sure he wasn't looking at me any other way but as a vehicle for the next behemoth with his name on it." Hux reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kylo's ear, caressing the edge and watching as the light touch relaxed him subtly.

"We'll have a dance if you want to. It has to be something slow otherwise I'll end up stepping on you, I'm sure." That got Kylo to smile, his body shaking with a silent laugh. "God, it's cold out here." Hux found himself gathered into Kylo's embrace and he went happily. They stayed like that for a little while and then the scent hit him. Their shared warmth reminded Hux that Kylo hadn't the time to shower before they headed out and a deep inhale against the side of Kylo's neck just above his shirt collar was a delicious tease, a hint of what was just below.

Lips parted and brushed over Kylo's pulse point, Hux murmuring softly, "You smell so fucking good right now." Teeth worried the skin there, nothing hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make Kylo gasp.

  
  


“Midge,” he whispered, softening against Hux and holding him tightly.  He caught his husband’s mouth in a heated kiss that warmed him down to his toes.  Hands sought familiar places, sliding around a slender waist and squeezing a little.  Krennic had definitely been sizing up his husband but Hux was practically immune to flirtatious advances.

“You’re mine and no one else’s.”  Kylo lifted an arm to tuck Hux in closer to the potent scent he craved, pressing earnest kisses against his temple and across the bridge of his nose; wanting to shelter him from the cold and take his fill at the same time.

“Come downstairs and dance with me  I want everyone to see who you belong to.”

Clearly taken off guard by an affectionate nibble of his ear lobe, Hux let out a titter-- a telltale sign he’d had a bit too much to drink-- and Kylo nipped playfully at his neck before drawing them both up.

He held out his arm for Hux to take.

  
  


There may have been a little wobble as Hux got to his feet, grateful for Kylo's steadying arm. At least he was in just the right state to dance, with loosened limbs and an eagerness to be close to Kylo, Hux would be more than willing to make an idiot of himself in public and have it look like competence. However, he wasn't quite done here and decided that shoving Kylo up against the door frame to capture his mouth in a slow burning kiss was a much better idea. The billowing curtains provided a measure of privacy as they obscured the way Hux pressed himself up against Kylo and slotted a thigh between Kylo's legs. The moan that bubbled up was swallowed as Hux deepened the kiss and reached down to clutch at Kylo's hips, rolling them together.

"Look at what you do to me, Ky." Pulling back from the kiss, Hux lapped a meandering line from chin to throat, the salt making his tongue tingle and his cock throb. Kylo's quiet moan was a delight to hear, knowing how easily he could be reduced to this, especially with the thrill of being caught out. 

"And what were you thinking about, hmm? Wanting to grope at my thigh right under my boss' nose? And now sweet little Techie knows just what a reprobate you really are."

  
  


Kylo let out an undignified giggle of his own.  

“I just wanted your attention,” he admitted, lust-drunk and painfully hard.  The warm press of Hux’s thigh against his cock made him whimper.  He pulled his husband into another ferocious kiss, imagining how much sweeter it would be once they were back home for the night and properly attending to those needs.

As they mouthed greedily at one other, Kylo fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, exposing the deep neckline of the undershirt beneath it.  Hux hastened to bury his nose in Kylo’s chest with a noise of such contentment that it made him shiver.

“Dirty,” he whispered, appreciating the little chuckle it earned him in return.  He wanted that mouth on his jaw, his nipples, his sensitive armpits-- wanted to be so much more wanton than this particular venue could allow them.  When Hux’s mouth claimed his again the taste of his own salt on them weakened his knees.

“Shouldn’t have worn these pants,” he said, losing the end of it to a giggle.  

“I told you they were too tight,” Hux said, even as he reached around to squeeze his backside through the fabric, making Kylo grin shamelessly into another kiss, blushing like a teenager the entire time.

  
  


"By which I mean to say they accentuate all the right curves. And believe me if it's attention you want, you'll get it in spades." One hand slipped between them and when Hux gave Kylo's cock a gentle squeeze through his trousers, the resulting moan was positively indecent. Slapping his other hand over Kylo's mouth to silence him, Hux didn't relent one bit, pressing the heel of his palm against the thick rise and feeling Kylo buck into the touch. "Maybe you want two skinny little gingers on you, is that it? Our shy Techie would probably come home with us if we asked him nicely." Dark eyes flashed razor sharp and blazing hot, Kylo's nostrils flaring as he fixed Hux with a look somewhere between outrage and guilt, but it was the twitch of his cock that gave him away. Hux's lips curved into a wicked smirk as he leaned in and nuzzled between the tempting display of sweat slicked pectorals.

"Your body is so delightfully honest, Ky. I can't wait to get you home and lick away every trace of sweat on you while you writhe under my tongue." With one last caress to Kylo's straining erection, Hux took a step back and grinned. Kylo looked absolutely disheveled with his shirt partially undone, the fall of hair over one eye, the pale pink blush, the kiss-red lips glistening in the warm light, and the undeniable bulge in sinfully tight trousers.

It was only when Hux heard the tap of heels on the staircase did he realise they wouldn't be alone for long. There was just enough time to put themselves to rights again and head for the stairs as a small group of guests walked along the opposite length of double doors. As Hux and Kylo headed for the stairs, a slight movement had Hux turning his head only to see Krennic still occupying the table they had conversed at. Making pointed eye contact, Krennic raised his second glass of scotch with a pleased grin. Hux felt his face go hot but returned the silent greeting with a polite nod as he steered Kylo towards the stairs quickly and hoped fervently that what Krennic just witnessed didn't completely demolish the business deal they had struck up.

  
  


“You’re terrible,” Kylo whispered, clutching Hux’s hand as he was pulled along.  He peered over to see what had caught Hux off guard and then turned back, wide-eyed, as his husband ushered him down a flight of stairs.

“Was that--  _ did he!?-- _ ”  

Hux’s face told him everything.  At the bottom of the stairs Kylo tugged him into an alcove with a smug smile.  “Good, I’m glad he saw.  I don’t want him to have any doubt in his mind about who’s taking you home tonight.”

The look he received in return made him laugh and kiss the blushing cheeks he couldn’t resist.  

“And yeah, that Techie guy is pretty good looking.  But only because he reminds me of you.”

He would have found himself tangled in another liplock if it hadn’t been for a cheer from the crowd as the lights dimmed and musicians began a Christmas melody.  They stood at the edge of the ballroom hand in hand, the crowd spreading to give make room as a few couples took to the floor to dance to something he thought might be a waltz.

“They’re gonna play my song next, I think.”

“What do you mean?”

“I might have made a request while you were with Krennic.”

“You can’t make requests of a string quartet, Kylo” Hux said, laughing.  Kylo shoved him a little.  “Come on, don’t you trust me?”  He brightened immediately as the song ended and the opening notes of “Clair de Lune” carried across the ballroom.

“That’s us.”  He tugged expectantly at his shocked husband.  “I asked what they knew that wasn’t in the program and as soon as they suggested it I made the request.”  

“Granted, I do love this song, Ky, but you can’t exactly dance to it,” he said, letting go of Kylo’s hand to slip his arms around his neck.

“You can’t dance for shit,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around Hux in return.  He rocked him side to side the way they used to dance in high school, cuddled close to a partner and turning in a circle.  Hux relaxed into the motion, tipping his head forward to nudge against Kylo’s forehead with a sigh. 

“Not so bad, huh?” Kylo said.

  
  


"I might have just enough alcohol in my bloodstream to agree with you."  Or at least enough to not be as self conscious as he would be otherwise. Hux had to admit that while he was terrible at dancing, the closeness was something he was actually quite fond of. Showing off his amazing husband to everyone in attendance was just an added bonus. He could feel Kylo's hand slide down to the small of his back and Hux shivered in response as he nuzzled at Kylo's cheek.

"You really think Krennic was trying to put the moves on me or were you just looking for an excuse to make out with me in a semi-public setting? Because either way, I like the result." A glance down and Hux noticed that in his urgency, Kylo had missed the top most button on his shirt and the patch of skin that was on display called Hux's attention like a beacon. As discreetly as possible, Hux dipped his head lower, for once grateful that he was an inch shorter if only to catch the scent of Kylo's skin.  
  


 

“Both,” Kylo said with a grin as he ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, thoroughly aroused by the way he pressed in close to his chest to indulge himself.  “You’re shameless, Bunting,” he added, kissing the top of his head.  In the dim ballroom no one paid them much attention so it was nothing at all to tighten his embrace as they swayed.  When they song ended they stayed together, ignoring another upbeat waltz to continue their charmingly juvenile slow dance.  A glance out at the crowd showed him that some couples had done the same.

“Hey,” he began self consciously.  Something in his voice made Hux raise his head and fix him with a gaze of such affection that it made him stammer out the rest.  “I’m sorry if I made a scene back there.  I just… you know.”

  
  


"It was an accident. I'm sure Techie realises it and he won't hold it against you. And Thrawn has been to enough of these shindigs to have seen much more inebriated missteps than yours-- in fact he's probably forgotten all about it by now." A lock of hair fell in front of his face from where Kylo had mussed it from its firm hold, Hux far too enamoured by his husband to let him go long enough to push it back into place. "So there's really no need to apologise. You're fine."

In that moment, Hux was indeed as shameless as Kylo accused him of being, taking his husband's mouth in a deep, smouldering kiss. He didn't care who saw, didn't care if he was pushing the boundaries of public displays, all he could think about was the fact that he was with the love of his life and how he never wanted Kylo to feel less than treasured.

  
  


The kiss lifted the last of his insecurities, left him grateful and breathless in its wake.  Probably people were staring but at the moment he couldn’t think of a single reason to let that bother him.  He clung to his husband, enraptured by the taste of him, the soft sounds between them as they paused to take a breath.

“I love you,” he whispered against Hux’s cheek, sliding slow hands over his back and down to his waist, wanting all of him at once and suddenly frustrated that they were here and not at home where he could have easily swung him into his arms and carried him to bed.  Hux always teased him about that but it was a point of pride for him.

  
  


"Love you too. I always have." The easy, languid movements had them pressing closer, chest to chest now and Hux could catch the faintest trace of Kylo's musky salt. He ached for it, wanted so badly to slide his hand into Kylo's hair and tip his head back just to bury his face into that little bit of skin peeking from the opened placket of his shirt. He wanted to undo another button and lap at the layer of sweat that clung to a collarbone, wanted to press his face between glistening pectorals like he had upstairs.

"Shit, you're making me hard again and it's too early to leave. There's another client I need to...oh fuck." With a mischievous smirk, Kylo pulled Hux even closer until their hips met and he could feel that Kylo was half hard again. Hux couldn't help the muffled moan against his husband’s neck, thankful that no one was close enough to hear it and if they did, no mind was paid. It took every ounce of self control to not rock himself up against that growing hardness as Hux reminded himself they were in the middle of a dance floor at a company party. "Ky, oh fucking hell, Ky, I want you."

  
  


“We could slip out of here and get a room at the hotel for the night.  I’ll let the valet know.”

He nudged his erection just so and Hux groaned again as Kylo poured honeyed words in his ear and stroked the hair at the back of his neck.

“I’m so hot for you, Midge,” he pleaded.  “Think about it.  We could be upstairs in half an hour with nothing to stop you from undressing me and doing whatever you like.”

As he spoke he let a hand drift down to caress the gentle swell of Hux’s backside as he turned him away from the crowd, unbearably aroused and desperate to knead at the soft flesh beneath his trousers.

“I went running just for you, you know.  I’d forgotten we’d made plans.  Was planning to come home and take you to bed and let you enjoy yourself.”

  
  


Kylo's admission was going to be the death of him, Hux panting softly against Kylo's neck as he struggled to keep his body from betraying how aroused he was to the rest of the crowd. "We can't, I shouldn't… this is--ah! Business after all and I need-- " The low sweep of Kylo’s hand over his ass coaxed a little whimper from Hux, his face heating up at how desperate he sounded. The song came to an end and Hux was certain they'd draw attention if they lingered on the floor for much longer clutching at each other.

"We have to stop otherwise we're going to end up scandalising everyone in attendance. Especially with you in those stupid trousers." Hux wasn't cross about it, not in the slightest as he leaned back to fix Kylo with a determined look. There was desire there too, a furious, burning thing that never really abated between them and seemed to blaze brighter with time. "Besides I don't have any lube and where would we be then?"

  
  


The pained look on Hux’s face so endeared him to Kylo that he couldn’t help pressing a tender kiss to the bridge of his nose.

“We don’t need that tonight.  Remember our first time together, that camping trip where you taught me how you like to be touched?  I was thinking a thorough massage and then a long exploration with my tongue… licking your flushed little hole while you grind against the bed.  Working up enough of a sweat to make myself irresistible to you… toying with your cock while you sniff out your favorite spots.  I know exactly how to please you, Bunting.”

He leaned in for a gentle kiss just under Hux’s ear and stepped back from his husband.  Taking warm hands in his he gave each a little squeeze before letting go and fastening the buttons on his shirt with a grin.

“Just think about it.” 

  
  


Truth be told, it was all Hux could think about after Kylo's wicked words and the tender memories they conjured up. The innocent closeness between them as friends blossomed into so much more over the course of a week out in the woods during a lazy summer vacation three years ago and now here they were married and more in love than ever before.

Hux had always been ambitious, aggressively so, and it was how he became a junior partner in the firm after only a year of being there. It was his lofty goal for the night to have three business contracts in the bag for the company before leaving, but Kylo was doing his effortless best to resign Hux to only one. He was losing the tenuous grip on his self control and only by sheer willpower and Kylo's intoxicating scent moving away from him was he able to gather himself again, straightening his jacket with a firm tug and barely resisting the need to adjust his half hard cock.

"You're a vicious tease, my love." The grip on Kylo's upper arm meant business as Hux steered them out of the ballroom and into the hallway. Towards the entrance people were milling about and Hux abruptly turned them to head in the other direction. They found a quiet corner where Hux bodily pinned Kylo to the wall and grabbed both of his hands to shove them up over his head, holding them there as he dipped down and buried his face in the damp recess under Kylo's jacket. The groan was loud and needy and Hux didn't care. All he wanted was the scent rolling off Kylo's body, saturating the fine silk shirt and sending a hot spike of arousal through Hux's blood.

"Call them, fucking call them and see if they have an empty room. I want you under my tongue and begging, just like you did on that camping trip, you filthy boy." Hux straightened and claimed Kylo's mouth in another frenzied kiss, their hips making solid contact to roll and thrust against one another.

  
  


“Midge… oh fuck,” Kylo whimpered as Hux shoved his nose right under his arm to bask in the smell of fresh sweat beneath the thin fabric.  If he spilled in his pants now he’d never hear the end of it.  When Hux leaned in for another kiss he slumped back against the wall, trembling with want and pumping his hips against Hux’s.  Humiliating, the needy mess his husband reduced him to.  But he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“I’ll call right now.  Go say your goodbyes.  Tell them I’m not feeling well or something, make me your excuse if you want, but don’t take too long.  I think I might die if I don’t have you soon.”  He forced himself to pull back, bracing his hands on Hux’s shoulders and panting.  The fresh sheen of sweat on his forehead would have been a concern in any other circumstance but just now it made him realize with a kind of maniacal joy that he would be damp other places… and so fragrant that Hux would want to devour him. 

  
  


It was a struggle to take a step back with Kylo looking so needy and desperate and smelling positively delectable, but Hux managed valiantly, aching prick and all. Kylo pulled out his phone with a trembling hand and Hux pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking a deep breath and heading back to the ballroom. The thought of Thrawn's trophy wife pawing at him in her sloppy drunk state had Hux decent once again as he made his way to the main table where he found poor Techie the hapless victim of her attentions. Thrawn seemed unconcerned as he chatted amiably with one of the people Hux had intended to charm into a business deal. He counted it as half a success as he placed a hand on Thrawn's shoulder to let him know he was heading home for the evening with the excuse that Kylo had a bit too much to drink.

A second glance at Techie showed the sweet thing to be on the verge of a panic attack when the sway of her earring almost took an eye out. An intervention needed to happen and Hux saw just the right opportunity.

"Hey, Techie." Big blue eyes flicked up to Hux, his expression pleading. "I have a question about one of the design models and I don't want to bore everyone here with shop talk. Let's find a quiet spot to chat, hmm?" Techie practically bolted from his seat and Hux headed towards the buffet tables as the younger man rushed to keep up. "Actually, I just wanted to save you from all that. You looked like you were near death."

Techie giggled and and stuttered out a thank you just as Hux came to stand next to Matt who had a plate full of roast beef and was trying to balance a game hen on top of it. "Techie, you know our intern Matt, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Hey Matt." Techie gave him a little wave.

"Matt here has mentioned wanting to get to know more about computer generated structural design and I figure you're the right guy for him to talk to." Hux watched as Techie's amazing eyes lit up and his shy smile became earnest. The chicken Matt had been stabbing plopped back onto the table, forgotten as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave Techie one of his rare smiles.

"You'd be willing to teach me?" Matt looked genuinely surprised that someone would want to spend time with him, let alone help him out.

"Sure… I mean if you don't mind being in my office. It's kinda cramped..." Hux took a step back and watched a new friendship bloom for a few moments before making his retreat to the hallway.

Kylo waited for him at the entrance with a huge grin on his face. It was all Hux could do to keep from pressing a messy kiss to him right in front of the people chatting and smoking right outside the doors. "You managed to score us a room?"

  
  


“With a whirlpool tub so we can have a nice hot bath together after,” he promised, linking his arm with Hux’s.  “I promise to make it worth every penny.  They’ll even park our car in the guest lot from the valet stand, I gave them our room number.  This place is pretty swank,” he said, trying and failing not to sound ridiculously impressed.

“You just have to hold it together until after we’re checked in.”  His gaze darted around before he teased Hux with a wicked little pinch between his legs.  “And then I’m going to have my way with you on a big bed we don’t have to make in the morning.”  

  
  


The pinch to Hux's inner thigh earned Kylo a hefty slug to his upper arm, Hux's grin bordering on dangerous. "Careful or I'll take that as incentive for a well deserved spanking."

They checked in at the front desk and made their way up with keycards in hand and no luggage to speak of, which made Hux rather self conscious. In the elevator, he tipped his head back as they ascended to the 22nd floor where their room was. "Do you think they're onto us? I mean, we're in suits. With no suitcases. Not even backpacks. It's like we just hooked up and came here to fuck." A pause and Hux blushed. "Well, I mean that's what we're doing but do you think they suspect?"

  
  


“I certainly hope so,” Kylo exclaimed.  “I want everyone who watched us check in to think I can still score someone as handsome as you.”

He wrapped his arms around Hux from behind, humming softly as the elevator continued its ascent.  When the doors opened on their floor he startled Hux by slipping an arm beneath his knees and lifting him.  He carried his laughing husband easily down the hall with the keycard in his mouth and dropped it unceremoniously on Hux’s stomach, inviting him to unlock the door.

“I’ve got to carry you over the threshold,” he said seriously, watching Hux fumble with the key until it finally slid home.  He staggered into the inner hall, took in his surroundings with a low whistle and deposited Hux on a large bed in the center of the room with an ostentatious frame.

“Is it to your satisfaction, my darling?” he ribbed Hux.

  
  


"Why did I get the feeling you'd book a room exactly like this? It's as ridiculous and over the top as you are. I get to reserve the next hotel room we take, no arguments." Kylo wilted slightly and Hux bounced the keycard off his chest. "You dork, I love it. I love you. Come here." Extending his hand, Kylo took it and climbed on the bed only to have Hux pull him into a long, slow kiss that had them both sighing happily.

Hands grabbed at broad shoulders as Hux rolled them, coming up to straddle Kylo's hips while he grinned down at his husband. "I have some unfinished business to attend to, I hope you don't mind." Deft fingers undid the two buttons on Kylo's jacket before shoving it open to allow Hux a view of damp silk that beckoned to him. Leaning down, Hux pressed his face right up against the fragrant spot and inhaled deeply before mouthing at the soaked fabric.

  
  


Kylo kicked off his shoes as Hux fumbled with his jacket and laughed at his eager lover, thoroughly content with the direction of his attention.

“Go on, take it off,” he coaxed him, grinning like a fool when Hux frantically unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back.  Kylo rose off the bed, catching him in another kiss as he struggled to free himself from the shirt and jacket.  He lay back, bare-chested, and raised his arms above his head.

“Is that what you wanted, Midge?”

He had grown so accustomed to Hux’s own kinks that he didn’t question them and only focused on how to make himself as desirable as possible to that cherished nose.  He’d given up aftershave, deodorant, and cologne-- anything that masked his natural scent and detracted from his husband’s pleasure.  If it meant he was occasionally a bit too… fragrant… in public so be it.  Hux’s needs remained foremost on this mind.  So he didn’t hesitate to tempt him with the sharp musk of his underarms, still carrying a hint of sweat from his run and only improved by the events of the evening.

 

Hux was beyond coherent thought once he had Kylo laid out for him-- a feast that far surpassed the one at the party. Discarding his own jacket, Hux pulled his tie off as well before heading straight for Kylo's chest, his hands grabbing at thickly muscle pectorals and squashing them together to form a shallow channel he could drag his tongue through and thoroughly coat it with the musky sweat built up over the course of the evening. Fingers rubbed and rolled and pulled at Kylo's nipples until he groaned, Hux kissing his way over to one of them and sucking at it until it was peaked and tender.

The aroma hidden away all night was now right in front of him, slick skin and damp curls drawing him in until Hux was burying his face right into the curve of Kylo's arm and moaning his pleasure. Lips parted and hot breath washed over the patch of hair, Hux dragging his tongue over it and finally savouring what he had been aching for since Kylo had come back from his run.

"Remember how I couldn't help myself our first night together? How you pressed your body right up against me and let me lick at you while I jerked off? " It was an epiphany in so many ways, for both of them. "You've always smelled so good to me, Ky." Hux bit down gently on the muscle just above and Kylo's hips rolled up against his ass, his straining cock easily noticeable.

  
  


“I remember wanting you to look at me like that for the rest of our lives,” Kylo said, rolling them over in a fluid motion that left Hux pinned beneath him.  He slid off him for a moment to take his time undressing them both, hushing him with a kiss when Hux tried to protest.

“I want to taste you.  You’re going to be so sweet for me down there, aren’t you,” he said with a little purr as he tugged Hux’s underwear off and pushed at his thighs to spread him wide open.  Hux groaned in helpless arousal with the first gentle nip to the underside of one cheek.  This was familiar territory that begged a slow exploration, tormenting Hux with kisses and gentle bites as his blushing cock leaked in anguish.  Kylo rolled him onto his stomach to draw a finger down the cleft of his buttocks before slipping it into his mouth.

“So very sweet.  Naughty little bunting,” he murmured against the curve before settling in to lap directly from the source.  Sinful, how good this was for him.  He could not have imagined he’d develop such fondness for this taboo spot, how desperately he’d work to tame it with his tongue and bring Hux off just by focusing his attention here.  Tense buttocks clenched around him and he kissed the pink pucker beneath his lips with careful tenderness before flicking his tongue against it.

  
  


As much as Hux wanted to linger at the fount of Kylo's irresistible arms, he let himself be manhandled this time, the alcohol still swimming in his bloodstream making him pliant. When Kylo had him on all fours, Hux couldn't help the long, low moan that left him as his husband nuzzled and teased and kissed at his hole. The press of Kylo's tongue had his arms shaking, straining to hold himself up against the pleasure that overruled his self control. Knees parted wider and his back arched, inviting Kylo to delve as deeply as he wanted, Hux's head dropped forward as he gave himself over to Kylo's ministrations.

"God I want you in me, Ky. Your tongue, your fingers, ah-!" Kylo's tongue stabbed deep and wiggled slightly, causing Hux to rock his hips back as his cock drooled onto the pristine sheets. "Just like that… fuck me, you know what this does to me." The press of Kylo's nose right up against the top of his cleft and the softness of lush lips against his rim was enough to wring a desperate cry from Hux's throat, so close, so soon, from all the teasing they had done to each other earlier that night.

"Ky, I'm not going to last, please... h-hard..."

  
  


Obedient to his husbands desires, he reached around to slick his fingers with the wetness steadily leaking from the head of his cock and gave it a little tug, making Hux cry out.  When long fingers slipped in to play at his asshole again Hux pressed against them so fiercely and blossomed so exquisitely for Kylo that he nudged a fingertip in.  He didn’t dare to risk any more but instead whispered a litany of encouragements to him as he wiggled it to torment him.  A steady hand returned to stroke Hux’s neglected cock as Kylo took to task with his mouth again, ravaging that sacred place with his lips and tongue and enjoying the taste that was Hux’s own.

  
  


Even as he was breached to the first knuckle, the hint of penetration was enough to have Hux wailing and rocking back against it only to meet the redoubled application of Kylo's tongue, hot and wet and hungry, lapping around the digit and making shallow, teasing thrusts. The hand around his cock had  Hux nearly sobbing in relief as his hips bucked into the tight fist and only a few thrusts later he spilled helplessly over Kylo's fingers and onto the sheets.

It was only by sheer willpower that he managed to stay upright after, collapsing instantly once Kylo moved away. Weightless, boneless, infatuated, Hux looked up to Kylo as he rolled onto his back with a lazy, affectionate smile on his face. He watched as Kylo wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand while he palmed his cock with the other.

"Like I'd leave you unsatisfied after everything you've done to drive me mad tonight." Hux sat up and captured Kylo's mouth in a kiss, tasting himself on lips that opened eagerly for him. The scent that had been sheer torment all night called like a siren song, Hux mouthing at the crook of Kylo's arm until he lifted it high and offered himself up. Long, appreciative sweeps of his tongue had Kylo sighing, sinking his hand in Hux's hair to pet, to encourage and Hux moaned in reply.

  
  


No feeling in the world could compare to that greedy tongue taking what it wanted from him.  He relaxed and allowed himself to be worshipped-- there was no other word for it.  Hux treated his underarms to such devoted attention that it left him breathless and whimpering.

“Is it good for you, Midge?” he whispered, massaging the spot between Hux’s shoulder blades and biting back a laugh at the warm press of a nose hitting a particularly ticklish spot.  “Feels amazing,” he added, letting the thought drift off on a purr as Hux sucked gently at the curve of a muscle.

  
  


Hux's replies were limited to purrs and moans as his enthusiasm for the act ensured that Kylo was stripped of every last vestige of the salty musk he had tempted Hux with all night. Both armpits were suckled, Kylo's chest lapped clean, the dips between toned abdominal muscles hungrily laved. Further down, the heady chemistry of Kylo's groin lured Hux closer. Nose deep in the dark nest of curls, Hux inhaled slowly and let the scent permeate his lungs, groaning as the humidity left a weight of its own on his tongue; open mouthed and panting as his cock began to fill again.

"I'll never be over how fucking delicious you smell. You're incredible." Against his cheek, Kylo's cock throbbed hot and insistent and Hux lifted his hand to wrap loosely around it, teasing with light touches while he let the heady scent invade his senses.

  
  


Kylo closed his eyes and whined as Hux teased him, so needy for a firm hand to stroke him-- for a hot mouth to bring him to completion.  But Hux’s own special attention fueled his ardor, making him insatiable for more featherlight caresses while his husband explored his body.  Knowing Hux he wouldn’t pause until he’d made thorough work of him, delving between his legs to chase that heady scent wherever he could find it.  He spread his legs in silent invitation and wound his fingers in Hux’s hair.

“Go on, take your time.  I want you raring to go again so I can suck that filthy dick until you’re begging me to finish you.”

Hux kissed the inside of his thigh before glancing up with a grin he knew all too well.

  
  


When Kylo lay back and spread his legs, Hux watched in silent awe at the sight of thick muscles and long limbs on display just for him, marvelling at Kylo's toned body and the look of undisguised want on his face. Hands moved in worship over the silky soft skin of Kylo's inner thighs, Hux pressing kisses along the way until he was nuzzling at heavy balls, lapping at them, breathing in the purest, sweetest scent he could find on his husband's body. With an infuriatingly slow drag of his tongue, Hux licked his way up the shaft and grinned at the sight of Kylo trembling from the sensation, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he resisted the urge to move.

"You're such a good, patient boy. And with such a delicious cock." Hux spoke right up against the leaking head, lips brushing the frenulum and making it pulse out another thick bead of precome. Glistening pink lips smeared it over sensitive skin before pursing tight and sinking down, pushing the foreskin down and letting his tongue lap at the ridge, savouring a full body shudder and Kylo's soft cry.

  
  


Kylo’s mouth formed a soundless O before he sank back against the pillows, tugging on Hux’s hair so hard that for a moment he feared he’d hurt him.  

“Oh fuck, don’t stop,” he managed, fighting back another cry.  Then he realized he didn’t care who heard, every noise he made only spurred them both on.  The growl that tore from his throat made Hux pause but he quickly found his pace again as Kylo encouraged him with his hands and clenching thighs.

“God, you can’t imagine what you do to me,” he groaned, sneaking a look at Hux working fervently between his legs, hair disheveled and bare shoulders tensing.  Fierce green eyes met his and he nearly lost control.  

“Fuck, I cant-- come here,” he begged, suddenly wanting to share the taste of himself on those perfect lips and kiss the four tiny freckles just under his jaw.

  
  


Hux could never deny Kylo anything, certainly not when he pleaded so desperately. With one hand still pumping slow and steady on Kylo's cock, Hux pushed himself up to give his husband what he wanted. First a flick of his tongue, a little tease against generous lips that opened so willingly for him and then a meeting of tongues that made them both groan. Smiling into the kiss, Hux adjusted his body so that he could drag his cock against the hollow of Kylo's hip, rutting against him and feeling Kylo's hand tighten in his hair again.

Teeth sank into the supple swell of Hux's lower lip, capturing it to suckle at the taste there. Little nips and gentle bites found the sensitive spot just below Hux's chin and he quivered under the subtle torment. "Can't wait until we get home so I can lick your pretty pink hole and fuck you into the mattress just so I can clean you up after. You like it when I do that, don't you?" Kylo's reply was a throaty groan against Hux's jaw and a hard thrust into his hand. "I have some business to finish here though." His thumb pressed into the leaking slit and earned him a needy whimper.

Taking Kylo between kiss-red lips and watching his reaction was a sight to see, dark eyes falling half shut and the muscles in his torso going taut while his hips lifted in a silent plea. Letting his own eyes fall shut, Hux took to task with one hand tight around the thick shaft while he sank down and moaned around the sensitive head.

  
  


Kylo grunted softly, unable to form coherent words as Hux worked him towards climax.  He tried to hold back-- to make it last-- but his control slipped.  That fucking mouth of his husband’s was too gorgeous and his hands too skillful.  To his astonishment Hux pulled off his cock and took a shot to the face, letting hot ejaculate spill across his cheeks and nose before taking him back in his mouth to finish the rest.  Kylo drank in the sight with his mouth agape and his heart slamming against his ribcage.  

“Fuck,” he managed finally, gasping and running his hands through his sweat-soaked hair.  “You complete pervert, I fucking love you.”  A weak laugh bubbled up from his throat and he threw his arms over his head.  “Come here, Bunting,” he said, honey-sweet and so heavy with affection he thought he might burst.

  
  


After swallowing down the rest of Kylo's load, Hux gave his husband a smug, satisfied grin, his tongue reaching for a bit caught in the divot just above his upper lip. Fingers lifted to his face, dragging through the sticky drip on his cheek before he shoved into his own mouth. Crawling up the bed, Hux swiped the slick off the bridge of his nose and smeared it across Kylo's mouth before diving in for a messy kiss. Eager for the taste of himself, Kylo moaned around Hux's tongue, the wet smacking noises making them both giggle.

"And who was the one damn near grinding against me on the dance floor in front of everyone? And upstairs when you pulled your shirt open for me and we ended up rutting against each other? We're both perverts, my love. Don't you forget it." The next kiss was sweeter and slower, both of them just taking the time to indulge in the act itself.

  
  


“Maybe so,” Kylo retorted after savoring the passionate kiss between them.  “But it’s only to give you what you want, I’m so goddamn shameless for you.  If you forbade me to shower in the morning and left me a foul fucking mess all day tomorrow just so you could take what you wanted from my body in the evening I’d let you-- oh god I’d let you.  I’d do anything to satisfy you, Midge.  You know that.”

He took Hux’s face in his hands, letting his wanton gaze rake over the perfect wreck of the man he loved, stroking warm cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

“I’ll never stop indulging you.”

  
  


"You're not foul at all, you never have been." Hux met Kylo's gaze with a quirk to his lips and the same look he had given him every single time over the years Kylo said something exasperating. "Even when you'd been on that drinking binge for almost a week and forgot to shower, you still smelled good. I thought you had some kind of genetic anomaly that prevented your sweat from smelling worse over time, but really you just smell like you and I fucking love it."

Leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of Kylo's nose, Hux got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom to wash his face. A glance over at the tub made Hux's eyebrows lift.

"It really does have a whirlpool tub. Ky, get in here. You promised a hot bath after and that's exactly what we're going to do." Hux walked over and turned on the taps, letting the spacious tub fill up. Hux smiled when Kylo pressed up against his back, an arm sliding around his waist. "We can go on that run tomorrow morning, hmm? I don't know how I'll keep my hands off you on the home stretch." When the tub was at half full, Hux stepped in and sighed, Kylo joining him on the seat.

"Once I'm made senior architect and partner in the firm, I'm getting one of these installed. And more exercise equipment for you." The heat drained lingering tension from Hux's muscles as he sank in up to his chin, one foot lifting from the water to nudge the taps off.

  
  


“Mm, do you promise?” Kylo practically purred into his ear as he slid in behind him, pulling Hux’s freckled back flush against his chest and his tilting his chin up to bestow a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I’m all for the tub, but do you know what I’d like more than that recumbent cycle I’ve had my eye on?  I want to start saving up to go back to Gallocanta with you.  Back to Monasterio de Piedra and the waterfalls and all those damn kestrels you were always getting so excited over… and all the flocks of doves in the world for my doveling.”

He nuzzled Hux’s cheek as the endearment escaped him, hopelessly enamoured of his husband and giddy with desire.

  
  


"How's about for our anniversary, hmm? I've been thinking about going back just so we can stuff ourselves to bursting with more Basque cooking." Hux nestled back against the comforting embrace of Kylo's body, his hands sliding up and down muscled flanks. "Two weeks off, first class to Spain, we'll hire a car like we did last time and find all the roads that aren't on the maps. We'll have enough saved up to leave in April, right after the rainy season."

  
  


Kylo busied himself with the slope of Hux’s neck, preferring to show his approval of the idea with small kisses against sensitive skin.  “Yes,” he whispered after a moment, his voice husky against Hux’s earlobe.  “I’d enjoy that.”

An understatement.  He’d have Hux all to himself for half a month, days spent adventuring and nights spent in every position they could think of-- just like on their honeymoon.

“Sometimes I wish I could marry you all over again,” he chuckled, tightening his arms a little.  He was sober now but exhausted and prone to stupid sentimental confessions, the kind that only his best friend had ever been able to draw from him.  “God, you make me so happy, Midge.  You’d be nauseated if you had any idea how in love with you I am right now.”

  
  


Hux tipped his head forward to allow more kisses only for a laugh to bubble up. "How's about this then, we'll get married there, for a second time. We'll find a courthouse and exchange vows and afterwards we'll go to a bakery and buy a cake and take it back to our hotel room and eat the whole thing. Won't have to share it this time." Behind him Kylo laughed and nuzzled into his hair.

"And then you can pretend I'm a blushing virgin and open me up slow and gentle, taking your time to make sure I can take all of your big prick into my tight little untried hole." Just the thought was enough to make Hux shiver with how naughty it was, but when Kylo stopped laughing, Hux was worried he might have said the wrong thing. "Erm, too weird?"

  
  


“Dirty little bunting,” Kylo whispered when he could catch his breath.  His spent cock made a token effort but Hux had milked him dry.  “I’m going to lay you out on that big bed in the honeymoon suite and spoil you with kisses.  I’ll work you open so carefully, teasing you with my tongue until you’re sobbing for relief, and then I’ll have you like it’s the first time all over again-- make you scream my name while I take my innocent little Midge with my big dick.  Is that what you want?  To play the naive cocktease for me?  A pampered virgin on his wedding night desperate for a strong man to fuck him senseless for the first time?”

  
  


"Fuck." The deep timbre of Kylo's voice right up against his ear coupled with those words had Hux blushing hot and fighting back a moan. It was too soon for his cock to respond but his mind was alight with desire for this, knowing that not only was it accepted but encouraged.

"Please, Ky, god, please. Would you make me ahh- wear anything special for you? Do you want me to dress up in something pretty?" This was pushing the boundary, but it was also part of the fantasy on those long business trips when all Hux had was his imagination and his hand to keep him company. He had imagined himself in something black and gleaming, a silk satin corset with a matching suspender belt, sheer stockings and a tiny pair of knickers that barely held his cock in.

  
  


Kylo knew the needy tone Hux adopted well, being intimately acquainted with this rarely voiced penchant of his husband's.  He’d been coaxing it out of him for a long time and his heart leapt a little at the request-- like a sacred admission of trust.

“You know I love the sight of that tight butt in something silky,” he offered, reaching down to pinch a thigh beneath the water.  “And maybe something I could unlace…  Something that shows off your beautiful legs.  You could surprise me with it,”  Kylo added, wanting to give Hux the thrill of picking something out and keeping it secret until the first night of their vacation.  He gathered Hux into his arms, cradling him in his lap while they sat half-submerged, and murmured sweet suggestions into his hair.

“I like when you show off for me,” he admitted.  Closing his eyes, he imagined himself thrusting away between stockinged legs and trembled with arousal.  “Wear something so thin and delicate that I can tease you through it.  I want you to feel my breath through the lace, to know how fucking badly I want to split the seams and reacquaint myself with the taste of you.  But I’ll behave.  For a little while, anyway.”  He grinned into Hux’s cheek.

  
  


"If you rip any of my seams, there will be hell to pay." The threat was playful as Hux lifted himself up to turn around, seating himself in Kylo's lap and kissing him slow and sweet. "You indulge me so much and I adore you for it. A second wedding and a second honeymoon, so I better ask for the time off once I'm back in the office." A pause and Hux leaned in close and hid his face against Kylo's neck, still a little unsure about having revealed this new interest. "Are you really okay with me wanting to dress up like that or are you just being nice? It's a bit different from anything we've done before, so I just want to be certain."

  
  


Carding his fingers through damp hair, Kylo rested his chin atop his husband’s head and hummed softly.

“There’s no “just being nice” when it comes to taking care of you.  Not when it gives me so much pleasure.  Armitage, I  _ love _ to satisfy you.  Don’t ever hesitate to show me how.  And yeah, I’d be lying if I said the thought of you trussed up in satin and lace didn’t make me horny, okay?  If I were in any condition I’d have you again right now just for taunting me with that image.”

He pulled back only to rest their foreheads together.  “Now I’m going to take you to bed and spoon you all night long and you’re just going to have to deal with my boner first thing in the morning.  And if you think I’m not going to edge you mercilessly from the time you wake up you’re going to be in for a surprise.  What do you say to that?” he added with a soft laugh.  

  
  


Meeting Kylo's eyes with a shy smile, Hux nodded and slid his arms around Kylo's neck. It was going to take a certain amount of courage to work himself up to the full ensemble on their second honeymoon night, which of course meant the possibility of buying a few little things, to test the waters so to speak.

"I have every intention of dealing with your boner by rubbing my ass against it until you're begging. Two can play at edging, my dear." Anticipation seeped into his blood.  Hux felt his cock attempt an interested twitch and judging by Kylo's little smirk he felt it too. "Let's go to bed then, and tomorrow we can drive each other insane. May the best man lose."

  
  


Kylo lifted Hux in his arms and set him on the edge of the tub before handing him a towel.  They dried each other off, laughing and sharing soft kisses before climbing naked into the ornate bed.  As Kylo pulled the covers snug over both of them, he fit himself against Hux’s long limbs and gave his cock a little squeeze; a promise of things to come.  True to his word Hux rubbed back against him, making him squirm.

“You keep teasing me with that disobedient ass and you’re going to get a spanking.”

  
  


"I'm counting on it." Hux purred and reached back with one hand to grab Kylo's hip. "How would you have me? Bent over my office desk? Over your lap? Or maybe just braced against the nearest wall? You just like seeing my ass bright red with your handprints before you slide your cock between my cheeks, don't you?" Another slow roll of his hips and Hux could feel his body becoming more interested in the proceedings which was unfairly halted by a big yawn that escaped. Their busy evening and the hot soak did a job on Hux and his eyelids grew heavier by the minute.

"We'll have to discuss this further tomorrow and by that I mean to talk about everything I intend to do to you in great detail on the drive home."

  
  
“Sweet-talker,” Kylo murmured, snuggling close and giving the bottom that tormented him a pinch.  “You just wait till tomorrow.”  He turned his face against Hux’s neck and breathed in the warm scent of his husband, already drifting towards a contented sleep.


End file.
